Kidnapping
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Maka Albarn es victima de un secuestro y tenía miedo de volver a sufrir como ya lo había hecho 4 años atrás.Pero ella jamás imagino que uno de sus secuestradores haría sanar aquellas viejas heridas.UA,ya sé mal summary D:


_Disclaimer: Como ya es bien sabido, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

_**Kidnapping.**_

_**Capítulo 1. Secuestro.**_

_**General POV.**_

- Esta chica es su próximo objetivo – dijo un extraño hombre que estaba frente a tres chicos un peliblanco, un peli azul y un peli negro con tres extrañas rayas blancas al lado izquierdo.

El peli azul sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la fotografía que aquel extraño hombre les había dado, los otros dos chicos se acercaron hasta él, y sonrieron.

- El nombre de la chica es Maka Albarn, tiene 19 años y vive en Japón, tendrán que ir hasta ella y traerla a Death City, Black Star necesito a la chica con vida – el hombre volteo hacia el peli azul, el cual solo bufo molesto, el extraño hombre continuo hablando – Su padre es Spirit Albarn, un hombre muy influyente en toda Japón, por lo tanto tienen demasiado dinero… que no necesitan, secuéstrenla y sáquele todo el dinero que puedan a su padre.

- ¿La traemos al Shibusen Shinigami-sama? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras veía la fotografía que ahora estaba entre sus manos. En la cual estaba una chica con una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello era rubio y estaba atado en dos coletas, sus grandes y expresivos ojos eran color jade.

"_Princesita mimada" _pensó el joven peliblanco.

- Eso seria lo mejor, y cuando regresen métanla por la puerta trasera no quiero que nadie vea a la joven Albarn – Respondió Shinigami-sama meneando sus grandes manos de un lado a otro con suma felicidad. Los chicos asintieron. – Pero chicos, tengan cuidado Spirit mantiene a su hija con vigilancia extrema las 24 horas del día, así que es probable que les cueste un poco de trabajo secuestrarla. Pero confió en ustedes chicos y se que podrán hacer un gran trabajo.

- Claro padre confía en nosotros, traeremos a Albarn sea como sea – respondió el pelinegro con decisión.

- En ese caso vayan de una vez chicos, les deseo buena suerte y traten de no dañar mucho a Maka-chan, recuerden que solo la necesitamos para sacarle dinero a su padre para después regresarla con vida.

- Así que ya sabes Black Star, no hay que dañar a la chica – El peliblanco volteo a ver a el peli azul, el cual solo volvió a bufar molesto.

- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas Soul – respondió Black Star un tanto molesto para después salir de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Los otros dos chicos solo suspiraron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

- Bien padre, nos vamos ahora mismo a Japón – El pelinegro y el peliblanco hicieron una pequeña reverencia, pero antes de salir de la habitación la voz de su jefe hizo que se detuvieran.

- Ah y chicos, lleven sus armas – Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Shinigami se despidió de los chicos meneando su mano de derecha a izquierda, sabía que no estaba bien secuestrar personas de ese modo, pero de alguna manera tenía que ayudar a todas esas personas que lo habían perdido todo…

&.&.&.&.

Los tres chicos observaron atentos la foto que estaba entre las manos del peliblanco, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se vieron fijamente.

- Será un trabajo fácil, ¿cierto Kid? – pregunto Soul mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.

- Si, pero ojala no tengamos que matar a nadie en el proceso odio cuando las cosas se complican – respondió el pelinegro seriamente y volteo a ver a Black Star, quien se miraba muy pensativo, como si algo importante estuviera en su cabeza – Cosa que es casi imposible -.

- ¿Pasa algo Black Star? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

- No nada, hay que irnos de una vez, no hagan esperar al gran Ore-sama Black Star – y en pocos segundos el peli azul se soltó a reír a grandes carcajadas que resonaban por todo el Shibusen.

* * *

**Maka POV**_**.**_

Bufe molesta al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Detrás de mí venían dos hombres vestidos de negro y frente a mí otros dos hombres más.

_Genial, tanta protección para ir solo por un helado al parque._

No entendía por que papá se empeñaba en ponerme tantos guardaespaldas, ni que me fuera a pasar algo malo.

_Pero ya te han pasado varias cosas Maka._ Negué con la cabeza para que ese pensamiento se fuera.

Además nadie se mete conmigo por ser hija de quien soy. _Eso es una mentira, Maka._ Odio ser alguien 'importante' a veces quisiera ser una chica normal.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió por completo mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera un poco.

- Señorita Albarn, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas que me acompañaban.

- ¿Eh? Ah si, estoy perfectamente bien – mentí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

El hombro asintió para después retomar su posición, suspire aliviada al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta la heladería.

Cuando llegue ahí pedí un cono de chocolate con vainilla, sonreí feliz para luego caminar hasta una de las bancas del parque, me sente ahí mientras sentía la miradas de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí sobre mí, suspire y baje la mirada, siempre es lo mismo.

Estuve sentada ahí durante un par de horas más mientras observaba el parque entero, me gustaba estar en ese lugar por que me resultaba completamente relajante y divertido, pero lo seria aun más si estuviera con mis amigos.

_Pero no tengo ninguno…_

Baje la mirada triste y me levante rápidamente del lugar donde estaba sentada. Me disponía a regresar a casa, —O ¿debería decir mansión? – Pero en cuanto me levante uno de mis guardaespaldas me tumbo al suelo y se puso arriba de mí, lo mire sorprendida, no entendía que estaba pasando. Hasta que escuche unos disparos entonces lo comprendí.

Otra vez querían asesinarme o secuestrarme. Aunque suene raro, quería que fuera lo primero…

- Rápido tenemos que huir de aquí señorita Albarn – Mi guardaespaldas me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, tomo mi mano y me jalo para que caminara rápidamente – Quieren atacarla nuevamente, pero no permitiré que nada malo le pase.

Lo mire sorprendida mientras corríamos más aprisa, más disparos se oyeron detrás nuestra yo me asuste y las demás personas que estaban en el parque buscaban rápidamente un escondite.

Nosotros corrimos hasta internarnos en el bosque que estaba cerca del parque, pensé que ya estaba a salvo. Pero de pronto mi guardaespaldas cayo de rodillas al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y lentamente me acerque hasta él.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente y caí de rodillas al darme cuenta que mi guardaespaldas yacía muerto en el suelo, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo temblaba por culpa del miedo, no quería morir, no aún.

Intente levantarme pero sentí como alguien me empujaba nuevamente al suelo hasta hacer que mi cabeza pegara contra el suelo embarrando mi rostro de fango y entonces más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al sentir la punta de una pistola en mi cabeza. Ya sabía de antemano aquella sensación, también la sentí aquella vez que me secuestraron.

No otra vez, no otro secuestro…

- N-no me hagas daño por favor – dije llorando – N-no qui…quiero morir aún.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo la voz de un hombre, que más bien parecía la de un joven – Si sigues hablando te vuelo la cabeza, te lo juro niñata.

- No, no por favor – suplique mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacer que el hombre pegara mi cabeza aún más contra el suelo. Gemí de dolor al sentir como amarraba muy duro mis muñecas. – Déjame ir por favor…

- ¿Qué no entiendes japonés niñata? Dije que te callaras – Iba a suplicarle una vez más pero el hombre puso una bolsa de tela en mi cabeza y no podía ver nada, seguí llorando, no quería que nada me pasara. Entonces sentí como me cargaba y comenzaba a caminar mientras yo lloraba.

- ¿Es ella? – pregunto otra voz masculina.

- Si, es la misma de la foto – respondió el mismo hombre que me tenía cargando.

- Pensé que iba a ser más difícil – otro hombre suspiro – Bien traeré el auto, esperen aquí.

- Vale – respondieron.

- P-por favor déjenme ir – suplique, el hombre que me tenía cargando chasqueo la lengua molesto y me dejo caer sin ningún cuidado al suelo, gemí un tanto de dolor y comencé a llorar.

- ¡S! – Grito el otro hombre – Trátala con más cuidado, recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, la necesitamos con vida.

- Es su culpa por ser tan molestosa – dijo el tal S con enojo. – Odio a la gente rica, K.

- Lo sé, pero no tienes que ser tan brusco con ella – respondió "K".

Hubo silencio, hasta que el claxon de un auto se escucho, uno de los hombres volvió a cargarme y comenzó a caminar, yo me retorcía en un intento de zafarme de su agarre pero era imposible.

No quería volver a ser secuestrada, ya han sido muchas veces, ya eh sufrido demasiado, no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice hace 4 años.

Sentí como me dejaban caer en un lugar reducido, y después un sonoro sonido que parecía una puerta cerrándose resonó en mis oídos. Inmediatamente lo comprendí, estaba dentro de la cajuela de un auto. No era la primera vez que estaba dentro de una.

No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuve dentro del auto, tenía mucho miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba por completo y no podía dejar de llorar, además de que el oxigeno estaba comenzando a faltarme, de seguro moriría ahí adentro. Muchas más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero creo qué lo mejor es morir y así me libraría de todo el sufrimiento que seguramente me esperaba.

De pronto pude sentir como el auto se detuvo y acto seguido el sonido de las puertas abriéndose se escucho, pasos sonaban cerca de la cajuela, hasta que esta se abrió y antes que me sacaran volvieron a apuntarme en la cabeza con la pistola, la pude sentir a pesar de la bolsa que tenía sobre esta.

- Te juro que si gritas o haces algún ruido te vuelo la cabeza princesita, ¿entendiste? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

- S-si – dije en casi un susurro.

- BS ve a revisar que no haya nadie cerca – dijo otra voz.

- Vale – respondió el tal BS, después de unos minutos sentí como me sacaban de la cajuela y me volvían a cargar, hasta que me pararon en el suelo para después soltarme las muñecas las cuales talle por que me dolían demasiado, pero apenas hice eso me empujaron haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo.

- Estarás encerrada ahí por un tiempo princesita, puedes quitarte la bolsa de la cabeza si quieres – y acto seguido se escucho como se cerraba una puerta muy fuerte me asuste un poco pero después quite la bolsa de mi cabeza para encontrarme a mi sola en una gran habitación oscura.

Me arrastre en el suelo hasta quedar sentada en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación, abrace mis piernas y acomode mi cabeza entre ellas para después comenzar a llorar, mi peor temor se había hecho realidad.

Me habían secuestrado nuevamente, muchas más lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas al recordar lo que me habían hecho hace cuatro años atrás. Ya no quería volver a sufrir.

No otra vez…

* * *

**Nota: 'Los secuestradores' se llaman por la inicial de su nombre ;D o sea: Kid, 'K', Black Star, 'BS' y Soul, 'S'.**

* * *

… _Muero de dolor D: asdad ;u; anteayer me caí, se me doblo el pie izquierdo y caí en plena calle(fue un gran oso, hasta la policía me vio ahí toda tirada en el suelo), mi rodilla está toda raspada y no puedo caminar bien ;O; ok ya xD, OwO vengo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió después de mi caída 8D, y para los que pregunten, ya estoy comenzando el nuevo capítulo de Love is a simple Thing :D haha xD, por cierto gomen si no actualice antes, es que mi prima llego y estuvimos viendo Resident Evil Degeneration*O* salió mi novio Leon *OO* haha xD lo que me recuerda que odio a Ashley Graham, a Ada Wong y a Angela Miller e-é xD, bueno ya, ¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia? Se que casi no se entiende pero en los siguientes capítulos la historia se entenderá mejor OwO._

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


End file.
